veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spring Break Forever
|directed = Michael Lehmann |prev = The Bitch Is Back |next = Chino and the Man |episode-title = Spring Break Forever}} is the 1st episode of the fourth season of Veronica Mars. Synopsis Panic spreads through Neptune when a bomb goes off during spring break. Veronica and Keith are hired by the wealthy family of one victim injured in the bombing to find out who is responsible. Plot Spring break has officially begun in Neptune- parties and all. The episode starts off with Veronica working a job for a very wealthy woman, whose husband was harassing her. Veronica discovered that he hid cameras and controls all over her house. She helped the woman get revenge on the obsessive husband. Veronica gets a check for $6,000 and gleefully goes to her dad's office to tell him about her payday. She then goes home to walk Pony and sees Logan's bag on the floor. She takes Pony to the beach to find Logan and sees him coming out of the ocean. A few girls check him out and Veronica pretends not to know him as she hits on him. They go back to their apartment and excitedly say hi. Veronica then goes through Logan's bag, suspicious of where he had been for work, and she finds a ring. Logan proposes and Veronica says no because she sees how marriage ends- always in disaster. Logan pretends to be unfazed by it. She leaves to go meet Keith at a town meeting, where a group called "NUTT" is trying to protest all of the spring break craziness that happens in Neptune now. A bar owner makes a case that the spring break craziness gives her her income for the whole year, and she doesn't want it to stop. During the day, there was a bombing at the Sea Sprite Hotel. Four people were killed, including Tawny Carr, a student named Gabriel, a law school student named Jimmy, and the owner of the Sea Sprite motel, Sul Ross. Several others were injured, including Penn Epner who got a piece of shrapnel (a nail) in his back. In Mexico, word gets out that the relative of cartel leader El Despiadado, named Gabriel was killed in the bombing. El Despiadado sends two of his men, Dodie Mendoza and Alonzo Lozano to go figure out who did it. His orders are for them to bring back the head of the bomber. Daniel Maloof, brother of one of the victims, hires Veronica and Keith to help solve the bombing case because he and his family don't trust the police. Veronica starts to look into it. Cast Main Cast *Kristen Bell as Veronica Mars *Percy Daggs III as Wallace Fennel *Jason Dohring as Logan Echolls *Francis Capra as Eli "Weevil" Navarro *Enrico Colantoni as Keith Mars Production *Cho's pizza makes an appearance, it's first since season 2 episode "Kanes and Abel's " from the show's original run. *With the release of the first episode of Season Four, this marks the first Veronica Mars episodes to be released, in over 12 years, following the end of the third season in May of 2007. *Season Four was originally supposed to be released by Hulu on July 26th but was released a week earlier than expected. Photo Gallery vm-so4e01.jpg 401veronica.jpg veronicaloganwallace401.jpg veronica-401.jpg veronica-mars-season-4-episode-4-photos-19-1.jpg keith401.jpg wallaceandwife401.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-28.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-27.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-26.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-25.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-24.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-23.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-21.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-20.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-19.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-18.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-17.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-16.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-15.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-13.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-11.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-8.jpg Veronica-mars-season-4-episode-1-photos-7.jpg jimmy.png jillian.png Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes